spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
So Smart They're Dumb
Transcript (Episode opens at Calaga, Day Eleven) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Larry: Yes, we’ve finally bested Craig. Plankton: Yeah wow. Mr. Krabs: So now there’s not obvious targets. Plankton: Sure, let’s go with that. Plankton: I know that the next time we lose, I have to vote Krabs. (Camera pans to a rewards challenge where Day Twelve can be seen, as the tribes walk onto the beach) Mr. Craps: Good morning Survivors! Today, a reward is up for grabs. Want to know what you’re playing for? SquidClone: Yes! Mr. Craps: Today you’ll be playing for a toilet. It’s made of bamboo, and waste can be emptied out. Now for your challenge. Today you will use a stick to retrieve a floating bag. In the bag are parts of a bridge, which you will make and then cross to get to a floating buoy. Once on the buoy, you will have to swim it back to shore. First tribe to return their buoy to shore wins. On your marks, get set, go! (Larry grabs the stick and tries to get the floating bag, while Maja gets July’s bag) Mr. Craps: Juku with an early lead, the question is can they keep it? (Larry gets the bag and Calaga starts on the bridge, while Juku is half done) King Neptune: SpongeBob! Give me that plank! SpongeBob: Sure thing! (King Neptune puts together the bridge and people start crossing, as Calaga starts to fall behind) King Neptune: Come on guys, we gotta win this! SquidClone: (jumps over bridge) I did it! Squidward: Guys, we just have to get the buoy! (Patrick, King Neptune, and Sandy swim to get the buoy, as Calaga members like Larry dash across the bridge) Larry: Quickly guys! Pearl: Okay, but I’m a girl. (Juku gets the buoy on shore) Mr. Carl’s: And Juku wins the reward, please come receive it. (Patrick grabs the toilet) Calaga, got nothing for you please head back to camp. (Camera pans to Juku where Juku: Day Twelve can be seen in the corner) Don: So ever since the drama with Squilliam, I’ve managed to keep a low profile in this game. However, I have an idol nullifier. If we end up going to Tribal tomorrow, I think I know how to use it. Right now King Neptune is my biggest threat, which is why I need my nullifier now more than ever. King Neptune: Hey guys, good work out there! Don: Yeah. (Don meets up with Patrick) Patrick: What’s up Don? Don: We need to get King Neptune out. Patrick: Yeah. If we can get Maja, SpongeBob, and somebody else on board he’ll be gone. Don: Yeah, I was thinking SquidClone. Patrick: Aight. (Don and Patrick go to SquidClone, Maja, and SpongeBob) Don: So we need your guys help to vote out King Neptune. Maja: Yeah sure, I’ll vote him. SpongeBob: Me too! SquidClone: Okay. SquidClone: So Don says that if we lose, the five of us will vote King Neptune. But I’m aligned with King Neptune. At the same time, he’s a jerk and needs to go. I don’t know who I’m going to vote. (Camera pans to Calaga where Calaga: Day Twelve can be seen) Squidward: Plankton, have you seen my bag? Plankton: Yeah, it’s over there. (Squidward goes to his bag and sees that somebody went through it) Squidward: So I go to my bag, and somebody messed with it. Great to know I can trust people out here. Now I need to find out who did it. (Squidward walks to the fire where almost everyone is) Squidward: Who went through my bag? (Everyone looks around) Squidward: Who went through my bag? That isn’t okay. (Pearl stands up) Pearl: Sorry, I was just bored. Squidward: Okay then. Squidward: She went through my bag. The nerve of some people, especially teenagers. Pearl: Sorry. (Squidward walks to Plankton and Mr. Krabs) Squidward: Listen, I know you two dislike each other, but can you help me vote out Pearl? Mr. Krabs: Sure, just gotta get rid of my bloodline. Squidward: You’d turn on your daughter that easily? Mr. Krabs: For one million bucks? Of course! Who wouldn’t? Plankton: Sure I’ll help but only because she’s more annoying than Krabs somehow. Squidward: Great! (Camera pans to immunity challenge, and Day Thirteen can be seen in the left corner) Mr. Craps: Come on in guys! Ready for today’s immunity challenge? (The tribes arrive and it starts to pour rain) Mr. Craps: Wow looks like you’ll be battling the elements too! Squidward: Heh. Mr. Craps: So today immunity is back up for grabs. In today’s challenge, you’ll step onto a platform, and try to get four of your teammates into a higher platform. Once the four are up there, they will have to untie knots to open a gate for the other four to run under the platform. Then, those four will need to grab a bucket and start filling a reservoir with water. First tribe with a full reservoir wins immunity! On your marks, get set, go! (Both tribes run and start helping people onto the platforms) King Neptune: Here SpongeBob, I’ll lift you up! (King Neptune picks up SpongeBob) SpongeBob: Let’s go. (Maja, Patrick, and SquidClone get onto the platform and the four start untying knots) SquidClone: We gotta get the gate opened! (Calaga’s gate falls) King Neptune: Hurry! (Camera zooms to Calaga, where Larry leads the dash through the gate) Man Ray: Come on let’s get everyone through! (Man Ray, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, and Pearl run through the gate and start getting water) Squidward: Okay, everyone grab a bucket and sprint back. (Camera shoots back to Juku) Maja: Guys go through! (King Neptune, Sandy, Karen, and Don run under the platform, and Calaga’s reservoir is half full) Don: Quick get the water! Sandy: On it. (Juku starts getting water in their reservoir, as Calaga takes a huge lead) Mr. Craps: Calaga with a gigantic lead, it looks like they’re going to win! Just a few buckets more. (Calaga’s reservoir fills up all the way) Mr. Craps: And Calaga wins immunity! Please, come receive the idol. (Calaga gets the idol) Mr. Craps: Juku, tonight you’ll be headed to Tribal Council where somebody will become the fifth person voted out. (Camera pans to Juku where Juku: Day Thirteen can be seen) King Neptune: Sandy, who are you and Karen planning to vote? Karen: Don again. (SquidClone lays down) SquidClone: So I don’t know what to do. If I vote King Neptune, we’ll get him out, but if I don’t then we might have a tie because the only other person I would vote is Don. Greeaaat. SquidClone: SpongeBob, are you still voting King Neptune? SpongeBob: Yeah why? SquidClone: Just wondering. SquidClone: They’re so smart they’re dumb. (Starts laughing) I’m stressing out! SquidClone: Do you think that they’re voting Don? SpongeBob: Without a doubt. Those fools. SquidClone: I’ll go talk to him. (SquidClone walks to Don) Don: Hey SquidClone, I think I need to play my advantage tonight. SquidClone: Advantage? Don: S_t. Yeah, I have an idol nullifier that I’ma play if King Neptune has an idol. SquidClone: I don’t think he does. Don: Ah okay. (Camera pans to Sandy) Sandy: Karen, I think we shouldn’t vote Don. Karen: Then who? Sandy: What if we vote SquidClone? He seems to be an increasingly big threat. If we vote him and he doesn’t get out, then maybe we can align with him. Sandy: Yeah, I guess that is true. (Sandy walks to SquidClone) Sandy: SquidClone, who are you planning to vote? SquidClone: King Neptune. Sandy: Ah okay. Sandy: So heading into tribal, Karen and I will vote SquidClone to try and stir things up. Hopefully it’ll work! (Camera pans to Tribal Council, Night Thirteen) Mr. Craps: Juku, welcome to Tribal Council where tonight somebody will become the fifth person voted out. So Patrick, after losing the lead in today’s challenge, was anything really shaken up at camp? Patrick: Kind of. Nothing seemed to change actually. Mr. Craps: So Maja, considering both tribes are balanced, and we have eight original Jukus and eight original Calagas left, will tonight’s vote change much? Maja: Hopefully not, but I have no idea what the other tribe is going through right now. Mr. Craps: Sandy, being a Juku this whole time is it the same story for you? Sandy: More or less I guess. I mean, we haven’t tried any strong alliances yet since most votes have been pretty easy, but I think things might start soon. Mr. Craps: King Neptune, is it that easy? It’s just going to be another clear vote out tonight? King Neptune: Yes, it’s been easy so far and tonight won’t be any different. Mr. Craps: Alright, it is now time to vote. (Voting montage reveals that King Neptune voted Don) Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. Alright, it is now time to read the votes. First vote, SquidClone. (SquidClone looks around nervously) Mr. Craps: Second vote, Don. Third vote, King Neptune. SquidClone. That’s two votes SquidClone, one vote Don, one vote King Neptune. (SpongeBob mouths wtf to SquidClone) Mr. Craps: King Neptune. That’s two votes SquidClone, two votes King Neptune, one vote Don. (Pulls slip) Fifth person voted out at Tribal Council: King Neptune. That’s five votes and that’s enough, bring me your torch. (Mr. Craps snuffs the torch and cuts King Neptune’s arm) Mr. Craps: King Neptune, the tribe has spoken. (Episode ends and reveals who voted who) King Neptune: So this is it. Despite my best efforts, I was still deemed a worthy threat. And now my time in the game is up. Woo! Votes for King Neptune - SpongeBob, Patrick, Maja, Don, and SquidClone Votes for SquidClone - Sandy and Karen Votes for Don - King Neptune